


ATTENTION BMC WRITERS (only if you want don't mean to bother)

by HopeWolfgang



Series: Prompts for others [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, Not all songs though, Song fic, hella gay, i dunno, please, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: I need more gay but I'm not good at writing some I'm gonna make a writing prompt thing





	1. Say You Won't Let Go

Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur is a new hit love song on the radio. After beginning my obsession with Be More Chill, boyf riends, Jake/Rich, and pinkberry I could get this song out of my head. I could imagine both Boyf and Jake/Rich for this song fic like thing, but you guys can do what you want for it if you choose to write this. I'll leave the lyrics down below for those who need them,  
Thank you!  
https://genius.com/James-arthur-say-you-wont-let-go-lyrics#note-10795562


	2. Our Love Is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers kinda

So the idea is that person A gets a SQUIP to help them with their crush on person B... but when the SQUIP sees person B getting bullied things get a little out of hand. I could really see Our Love is God working with any ship and it would probably have a good mix of angst and fluff. Again it's up for whatever you guys think! And as always heeres (I'm sorry) the lyrics:  
https://genius.com/Laurence-okeefe-and-kevin-murphy-our-love-is-god-lyrics

And hey,  
Thanks


	3. A night in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella gay

I don't know how many of you have played or watched Night in the Woods, but there's a scene where Gregg is talk to Mae about his insecurities and I feel like it could be made into a really cute Jake/Rich scene. (That moment when you almost type Jake/Dirk because you used to Homestuck trash) I don't have a transcript, but it's up on YouTube, and its usually in the later episodes. Do what y'all think!


	4. The Rich/Jake chapter

1\. Sk8ter Boi- Avril Lavigne  
This song is waaaaY to accurate and actually could make an interesting story.  
Lyrics:http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avrillavigne/sk8erboi.html

2 Die Young- Sylvan Esso  
Much Angst bout also fluff  
Lyrics: https://genius.com/Sylvan-esso-die-young-lyrics

3.Burn-Ellie Goulding  
I know this is kinda terrible but a cool story about why Rich set fire and burned down the house.   
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/elliegoulding/burn.html

Thanks to astrologique for some suggestions!!


	5. The Pinkberry Chapter

Froyo Yolo- Dove Cameron  
This another one of those songs that just perfect.  
Lyrics:http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dovecameron/froyoyolo.html

Ready or Not- Brigit Mendler  
This one is just super cute  
Lyrics:http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bridgitmendler/readyornot.html

One Night- Matthew Koma  
This one would make a good one shot  
Lyrics:http://slack-time.com/music-video-15842-matthew-koma-one-night

She- Dodie Clark   
This song is actually perfect   
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dodieclark/she.html

Thanks to astrilogique and Talk Less for suggestions!


	6. The Cinnabun/Canolan chapter

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne  
This would be really cute, and I could see Jenna "stealing" Christine away from someone.  
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avrillavigne/girlfriend.html

Grenade- Bruno Mars  
You could make this one super angsty or fluffy  
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/brunomars/grenade.html

An Awkward Duet- Dodie Clark (and Jon Cozart performing with her)  
This song is a cute little stage song and would make very good fluff and I love it.  
Lyrics:http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dodieclark/anawkwardduet.html

Thanks to Astrologique for the suggestions


	7. Boyf riends

Gamerz- Bei Maejor  
This one is really really perfect  
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beimaejor/gamez.html

Partners in Crime- Set It Off  
A classic ship song, always a goodie  
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/setitoff/partnersincrime.html

Nintendo-Todd Carey  
This on stage super cute  
Lyrics: http://www.metrolyrics.com/nintendo-lyrics-todd-carey.html

Video Games- Young Professionals  
This one involves at lot of kissing  
Lyrics: https://genius.com/The-young-professionals-video-games-lyrics

Adored by Him- Dodie Clark.  
Imagine Christine as the girl with the butterscotch hair, and Micheal singing. This so is beautiful and works really well  
Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dodieclark/adoredbyhim.html

Thanks to astrologique B-atiful and Alexander for suggestions!


	8. HALP

I'm thinking about doing this for other musicals and such.....  
Should I?


End file.
